Dick’s Drive-In with Evan Susser (LIVE)
"Dick's Drive-In with Evan Susser (LIVE)" is Episode 130 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Evan Susser. "Dick's Drive-In with Evan Susser (LIVE)" was released on November 16, 2017. Synopsis From the Doughboys' journey into the Pacific Northwest, screenwriter and former commissioner Evan Susser (Fist Fight, Sonic the Hedgehog) joins the 'boys on stage to review Dick's Drive-In. Plus, a live audience participation of The Wiger Challenge. Recorded live at The Vera Project in Seattle. Nick's intro "I want to be free. I want to just live. Inside my Cadillac, that is my shit. Now throw it up, that's what it is. In my C-A-D-I-L-L-A-C, bitch." So begins the track "White Walls" by rapper Ben James Haggerty*, better known by his professional name, Professor Mack Lemore, later shortened to Macklemore. The Seattle-born hiphop artist, along with producer/collaborator Ryan Lewis, found breakthrough success with their platinum album, The Heist, of which "White Walls" was one of numerous hit singles. The song is an anthem about scrapping for success where the titular walls refer to stylish tires, earned via years of dedicated hard work, and its music video revels in connecting the dots between Macklemore's hometown roots and his newfound wealth and celebrity. One visceral example is a vignette that depicts the artist joyously rapping and dancing before a cheering crowd while on the roof of a Seattle-based burger chain that, like the rapper himself, is polarizing to locals - treasured by many, dismissed by others. The restaurant owes its origin to a World War II and Korean War vet named Richard Jack Spady who went by a nickname of his own. Spady, along with two business partners, envisioned bringing quickservice dining to what was then known as the Queen City. And on January 28, 1954, Spady's eponymous eatery opened for business and his burger shop instantly became as big of a hit as Macklemore's "Thrift Shop," locals seeming to declare "this is fucking awesome." More locations followed in short order: 1955, Capitol Hill; 1960, Holman Road; 1963, Lake City; and 1974, Queen Anne. It'd be nearly 40 years before a sixth location opened in Edmonds in 2011. While other Seattle-born locations, most notably Starbucks, have become international sensations, this local haunt has been content to remain the exclusive domain of the now Emerald City, maintaining a simple menu of burgers, fries, and shakes, with substitutions expressly forbidden. In a fast food industry rife with labor exploitation, Spady's brainchild prides itself on providing high wages and health insurance for all of its employees. Spady passed away in 2016, but not before publishing his memoirs/manifesto titled A Life Of Visions And Values. As for his legacy? It grows even stronger as a seventh restaurant will open in nearby Kent in the fall of 2018. This week on Doughboys, Dick's Drive-In. (*wikipedia says his name is not 'Ben James' but Benjamin. -ed.) Fork rating They all ordered the Dick's Deluxe burger and fries. Nick had a vanilla shake and Mitch had a chocolate shake. Evan had a maple nut sundae. The Wiger Challenge In The Wiger Challenge, Nick presents the others (and here, an audience member) with a mystery drink and the closest guess wins. (Susser saw the item so he didn't compete.) The drink was, indeed, a Starbucks Doubleshot Energy Mochaccino. Roast Spoonman Sonic the Hedgehog questions Quotes #hashtags #GrungeFreak vs. #PlungeGrunge #SeatToEat vs. #StandByMe The Feedbag Photos (via @doughboyspod)